Wounded Angel
by Bree-and-Nettie-hour
Summary: The voultri steals Max's memory and turns her into a vamp. They send her to kill the cullens, but Fang tries to stop her. Will Max kill her true true love, or will he make her remember everything. Does she even want to remember her past?


**The plot of this story comes from a day of strange daydreaming and meshing all my favorite books, shows, and movies into one big melting pot, boiling it down until it is a writable story, and spending a weekend rummaging the corners of my mind until I found the perfect words. I know that sounds really cliché but that is exactly how it went down, so there you go! I hope you like this story; please feel free to tell me what you think of it, flames are welcome! Btw I am going to mess with the ages if that's ok, Max, Fang, Iggy, Jane, and Alec are all 18, and you can guess the ages of the rest of the flock from Max's age.**

(_The voice _**Max **_**Angel**_)

Somewhere over Northern Italy

"Max, where is this Itex branch, we've been looking for days?"

"I don't know, the voice just told me to head to Italy! It didn't give me pinpoint directions, ok," I growled. My patience had run out two days ago, we had been searching for the so-called head Itex branch, finding only false leads and abandoned buildings.

"Geesh, sorry I asked," Iggy growled back. "By the way, Total can't fly much longer, he isn't built to stay this high for as long as we are, Max, he needs a rest."

"Right, whatever. Tell everyone to start looking for a place to land." Iggy glanced at me once more before going back to join the others. I was at least 30 yards ahead of everyone else, trying to avoid conversation that would to an all-out flock fight (trust me; they aren't pretty, feathers everywhere!)

_Max, land in that clearing up ahead._

**You…**

_Yes?_

**Couldn't you have given me more detail on where the Itex branch was in Italy! We have been searching for five days now. If I don't find it soon, I'll kill you!**

_Ah, you see Max; you can't kill me without killing yourself first._

…**you're lucky you live in my brain.**

_Technically I don't, my voice is just projected into your brain, as well as those killer headaches._

For a minute, it sounded like the voice was smug, like _he _thought it was funny for me to be in great pain. Yes, I had found out two months ago that the voice was male; causing me to mope for a week (I mean, come on, what teenage girl wants to find out that a man knows all of her secrets!)

_Oh, come on, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm not that mean._

He had also started to show a lot of emotions in our little chats (whoopee!)

_You really are something Maximum! Anyway your stop is up ahead, Total is dead on his wings._

**Yeah, yeah, I know.**

I signaled the flock to land in the green clearing.

"Why are we stopping," Angel asked.

"Honey, we all need to rest, Total especially." I walked a little ways into the forest, finding a large tree with good cover from the rain which I knew was coming tonight. "We'll camp out here tonight and continue looking tomorrow, alright?" Everyone except for Fang grumbled a response, he just nodded. I walked over to where I threw my backpack, grabbing out seven water bottles, a bowl, and a loaf of bread.

"Is that all we have left?" I jumped, spinning to face Fang.

"Yeah, this is the last of it; we need to go on another food raid." I passed out the water bottles and bread, pouring the seventh water bottle into a bowl and placing it in front of Total. The flock ate in silence; no one was in the mood to talk. I looked around our camp, taking in every detail. A rain drop slid off a leaf, dropping on my neck and rolling down my back. The sky up above was a grey color, almost like a dusty green. The color was strangely comforting to me, like an old friend greeting me with open arms (yes I know that sounds cliché, but us bird kids can't be poetic 24/7 you know!)

"What on earth are you looking at?" For the second time that night Fang startled me.

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking at the color of the sky. There is going to be a storm tonight, just trying to figure out what kind."

"A big one, does that answer your question?" I rolled my eyes at him before looking over the camp again. The flock had already made themselves comfortable under the big tree, all of them huddled together. Pulling my bag over, I dug through it until I found the large fleece blanket we stole from Walmart. The green material was soft, almost like Angel's wings. Unfolding it, I placed it on top of Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Total.

_**Thanks Max.**_

**Your welcome Angel, good night.**

I walked back to where Fang was leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny, do I have something on my face?" I felt my face, looking for anything unusual.

"No, you just look like a mother when you do stuff like that." I blushed. Fang lifted a hand and brushed a strand of wet hair out of my eyes. We were beyond soaked now that the rain had started to fall. His hand stayed on my neck, his eyes never leaving mine. Part of me was yelling to turn away, but another part was keeping me rooted in his dark gaze. Even as he started to lean in, I didn't dare move. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips met mine. Sparks flew through me, lights flashed behind my eyes. His lips were strong but gentle. I threw my arms around his neck, grasping his hair in my hands. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

**Wait, what the hell am I doing, this is Fang I'm kissing, Fang. I must be going out of my mind.**

**On the other hand, why is it a problem if Fang and I were together? The flock would have the closest thing to a father and mother, what's so bad about that. I shouldn't be scared of loving Fang, we were meant for each other, so why am I still resisting him?**

Thinking over my last thought, I decided, that's it I'm not going to keep myself from being happy just because I'm scared. I pulled myself as close as I could go, feeling Fang tense in surprise. Opening my eyes slightly, I could see his astonished expression. He didn't hesitate to react to the new urgency. I couldn't think straight anymore, every thought flew out of my mind as he pushed me against a nearby tree. I felt his hand slip under the hem of my shirt, causing me to pause. Removing my hands from his hair, I slid them to his chest, gently restraining him.

"Fang, I'm not ready for that, I want to take this slowly, please?" His eyes were burning, making me blush. I looked down, hoping to hide how red my cheeks were. He chuckled, putting a hand under my chin so I would meet his gaze.

"That's fine; I don't mind taking it slow. At least you didn't run away this time." That brought another blush. He wrapped me in a hug.

"I'll take first watch," I said, giving him a quick kiss before I sat down on a log facing the flock. He stared at me before lying down a couple feet away. The rain hadn't stopped falling; the clouds making the forest really dark (even for my vision.)

_**Snap**_

I spun to where I heard the noise. A bell-like giggle rang from the trees.

""Who's there?" No one answered. "Don't make me drag you out, cause I will if I have to!"

"Oh, how rude! You should talk to me with more respect!"

At the worst moment possible, one of my brain attacks dropped me to my knees, grasping my head. Through the pain I could barely hear the bell-like laugh again. Hands grabbed my arms, gently pushing me into a solid shoulder.

"Shh, Max its ok, I've got you," Fang whispered in my ear. "What do you want,"

he yelled at the voice. The pain stopped but I couldn't move.

"Another rude person, how annoying." This voice wasn't the same as the last one, but it still held the bell-like quality.

"Answer my question, what do you want with us?" Both voices laughed, a soprano and an alto.

"My dear boy, we don't want anything to do with you or those other pigeons, all we want is your little girlfriend there." Fang stiffened. I slowly turned to face the two speakers, stopping dead when I saw their faces. They were unnaturally beautiful; pale skin, red eyes, and bleach blonde hair. They couldn't have been any older then 18, like Fang and I (I think, were not sure how old we are.) Pulling myself away from Fang and standing up, I glared at them.

"What do you want with me," I growled.

"Oh, temper temper! I'm interested in how she will turn out Alec," the higher voice giggled.

"Yes, I see why Aro wants her so bad. This will be very interesting," the second voice responded.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going with you to see this Aro-thing," I snarled.

"How dare you speak ill-manneredly of Aro, you insignificant little turkey," the girl shrieked. Without any warning another brain-attack had me holding my head together and screaming.

"Now, now Jane. Aro wants her unharmed, I assume that includes not partially insane from brain malfunctions dear," the male voice reprimanded.

"Alright Alec. I hope you know you always ruin my fun," the girl said.

_**Max, you need to go with them.**_

I spun to look at Angel who was standing near the big tree with the flock surrounding her. Only Fang was out of the little group, he was still kneeling on the ground a few feet away.

**Angel, what on earth are you saying?**

_**If you don't go, they will kill us all, if the rest of the flock leaves, we can get help and save you but if you leave we all die. They aren't normal Max, they are like the living dead, they have no heartbeat and they claim they're vampires, but I can't tell, their minds are different.**_

I paused, thinking over what she said.

**Get everyone out of here Angel, don't let anyone stay behind, you understand, make them leave. I will see you when I can, I love you sweetie, no matter what happens, I always will. Tell Fang I love him. Bye sweetie, I will try to distract them while you get away.**

_**How?**_

**Do a U and A, fly north, I will start running south and lead them off, whatever you do, don't stop flying until you know they're no where near you, ok?**

_**Ok, please be careful.**_

Tears rolled down her cheeks, earning her strange looks from the two strangers.

**I always am sweetheart, now go.**

I ran, going straight south while seeing the flock fly north, though it seemed like Iggy and Fang were struggling. Looking ahead, I yelped when I saw the boy standing in my way. I took a sharp turn, dodging the boy and opening my wings. Struggling to get off the ground, luck was on my side as the wind caught my wings. Swooping higher, I thought I was safe until a rock crashed into my back. I collided with the ground, snapping a couple ribs and spraining my wrist.

"You humans are so troublesome," the boy said. *OMG its shikamaru, if you watch Naruto, you'll understand* I realized it wasn't a rock that hit my back, but the boy himself, pinning me to the forest floor. He was really cold.

"Get off of me," I hiss. He leaned down, putting pressure on my spine with his knee.

"You are so lucky Aro wants you so bad my dear, if he didn't I would indulge on that sweet nectar running through your veins. It smells oh so good." He snapped his jaws near my ear, making me jump. "Hahahaha, you have some sense in you girl, you're afraid, I can smell the adrenaline rushing through you, like liquid courage. I admire that, you are truly extraordinary, not to mention exceptionally beautiful as far as humans go," he ran his hand down my jaw, making me shake. A rustle of bushes caught his attention. The girl walked through, a disappointed look on her face.

"Alec, the others got away, they were too high for me to reach," the girl whined. He sighed.

"That's fine, we got what we were sent for, let's just get her back before she tries to run again." He dragged me to my feet, throwing me over his shoulder. My wings were still open, blocking him from seeing.

"Unless you want to hit a tree, you'd better retract those wings," he smirked when I drew them in quickly. I almost screamed when he started to run. No wonder he caught me, he was so fast that the world around us blurred. Just like the surrounding forest, I was green. The second my feet touched the ground again, I stumbled into the nearby bushes and emptied the contents of my dinner everywhere.

"Let's go," the girl snarled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a jet parked fifty feet away. She shoved me up the stairs and angled me towards the back of the plane. Sitting in the corner was, yup you guessed it folks, a dog crate.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I grumble.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, first class was sold out," she growled.

"Isn't it always," I growl back before she shoves me (not gently might I add) into the crate. I wasn't going to make this a piece of cake for them however.

"What, no free bag of peanuts," I yell, earning a glare from her and the boy. I could tell that it was going to be fun tormenting these two.


End file.
